A New Life (8)
by Empathise-Much
Summary: The King has returned and peace has come to England. Robin, Much, and the gang have been pardoned and look forward to a new life.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Robin Hood BBC or the characters. Only my own thoughts and that's even questionable.**

Knowing something of the loss of a brother-in-arms.

Dedicated to my best friend (Sasquatch). I held you as you died.

For where you have gone I have yet to follow.

(Calvin)

* * *

Prologue:

Deviations from script;

Much's talking and ignorance is only an act so he doesn't have to fight as he tends to forget not to kill.

Much survived the Holy Land and fought alongside his master as Robin said in the very first episode. Therefore, he must be at least as good, and knowing how protective he is of his best friend, probably better.

Like my twin we seem to be able to know each other's thoughts and feelings as well as where the other one is. These thoughts/feelings are represented by words here but words cannot truly describe it.

Marian didn't die in the Holy Land, and Djaq and Will returned with Robin and the gang.

For some background to my stories please read:

SilasBrandybuck, Mentor and beta reader. You-ll-Be-the-Death-of-Me

Also:

Empathise-Much

I-Was-There-When-You-Died

* * *

A New Life Chapter 1

Much wanders off in the cool noontime air to his and Robin's favorite hillside overlooking Locksley Manor and the festivities within where he sits among the shrubs and gently swaying tall grass with his knees pressed up against his chest deep in thought. He casts his gaze up to the blue afternoon sky at the large white clouds floating slowly overhead. He fingers the precious scroll housed within his tunic signed and presented to him by King Richard himself pardoning him from all offences or transgressions from the time he and his brother had returned from the Holy Land until now. His attention is then drawn to another scroll which he brought back with him from the Holy Land pronouncing him a Crusader, free man, and granting him the title of Lord Much of Bonchurch, Earl of Sutton with all the privileges and the lands thereof.

His head falls into the palms of his hands and begins to sob uncontrollably as his memory falls back to when Nottingham Castle was destroyed killing the corrupt and traitorous people within.

But it's not for them that he weeps, but for Robin.

_Much, anguished, asks his best friend and brother, "Is it true?" His brother nods and mutters sorrowfully, "Yes." Robin takes him by his shoulders, gazes into his eyes, and dashes his servants cap from his head and tells him ardently, "YOU… Are my best friend and brother." _

_So immersed in his own fathomless sorrow, he doesn't hear nor care what is said to the rest of the gathered gang members. All he can feel is his brother's pain radiating to him._

_He doesn't see, but senses, his master stumble as he walks by, and out of instinct quickly grabs him preventing him from falling and looks into his eyes. Robin nods slightly and with Much supporting him, they walk over the small rise away from the gang and out of sight. He feels his master's pain growing as he stumbles once more and gently lowers him down cradled against the roots of a great oak tree._

_Much, putting aside his grief, tells him confidently, "There is a cure, I know there is. Remember when I almost died from the same poison? Don't worry master I will look out for you." He watches his brother nod slightly knowing that shortly he will completely paralyzed and will no longer be able to move his eyes. _

_Much leans over and whispers in his ear, "Trust me." Robin quietly replies, "I always have."_

_Much picks up his brother, slings him over his shoulder, and runs as fast as he can through the starkly quiet forest to a rogue apothecary whom he had saved from the sheriff's guards a few months before. _

_Much runs faster than he should along the narrow bank between the wide rapidly running stream and the cliff side. He kicks open the thick roughly hewn wooden door and enters into the brightly lit stone cave that is almost encircled with shelves and tables covered by glass chemistry equipment filled with various liquids bubbling away and bags and boxes of mysterious items. _

_Much bursts in and as gently as he can lays his listless master on the only cot in the cramped room. _

_Myrddin, a six-foot tall, broad shouldered, thickly bearded, hirsute red head, with pale blue eyes is dressed in a long black robe with silver trim and dingy black boots loudly exclaims, "Damn it Much! What the hell are you doing?" He cautiously places the beakers he is holding on the stained butcher block table and looks angrily at him._

_Much turning, strides up to him, grabs him by his robes pulling him close, looks at him in the face and hysterically exclaims, "My Master is dying! Do something!" When Much him lets go, Myrddin quickly kneels by Robin's side examining the stricken man and exclaims, "Tell me!" Much excitedly explains about the poisoned dagger and points to the scar on his friend's neck, then tells him how he too was poisoned in the Holy Land and how the physician there had used a clear liquid to bring him back from the dead. _

_Myrddin places his ear on Robin's chest and says, "He's still alive but not for long." He quickly rises, abruptly pushes Much aside, and briskly rummages through the vast assortment of vials and beakers that are stored around him and then exclaims, "AH HA!" and quickly returns to kneel by Robin's side._

_Robin can barely open his eyes and tries to say something but cannot. Much catches a glimpse of his brother's arm twitch, reaches over and takes his master's hand in his own, and squeezes it telling him, "You can't die, I won't let you." _

_Myrddin glances at Much then returns his attention to the stricken man before him and says, "Robin, this will hurt and make you feel strange but strive through. Much, help me." Much lifts Robin up by the shoulders so that Myrddin can pour most of the vial in his mouth and watches him swallow. Much then lays him down and Myrddin holds open each of Robin's eyes and pours several drops into each, sits back, and says, "You will need to restrain him. Get ready."_

_Much, doing what he knows works from the previous times he's had to restrain his brother by himself, quickly lies on top of him and grips his arms. Much watches as Robin's eyes roll back until only the whites are showing, his back tries to arch but is held down by his brother and he convulses violently. After a moment Robin relaxes and Much rises and once again takes Robin's hand in his own. But Robin's arm and hand remain limp and unresponsive and he lies still with his eyes closed. Much, unable to tell if his brother is still alive, fidgets nervously as Myrddin leans back forwards and listens to the still man's heart. When he sits back he looks at Much and calmly reassures him, "Don't worry Much, he's still alive. Now we wait."_

_Myrddin stands up and tells Much, "You and your brother will stay here until he's able to travel." Much looks at Myrddin curiously as he has never told him that they are brothers but doesn't say anything being more concerned about his friend._

_Suddenly Robin's eyes fly open, he inhales deeply jerking wide awake, and almost crushes Much's hand. Much grabs his brother's other flailing hand and while thinking to his master calls out, "Master!" Much holds on tightly until, Robin, his glazed eyes glancing around wildly finally locks on the face of his brother and he relaxes. _

_The poisoned man tries to say something but only a hoarse croak issues forth and a despondent look crosses his face. Much leans over and says, "It's alright, you're still alive and I won't leave you."_

_Robin relaxes, smiles, and closes his eyes. Much sits back clasping his friend's right hand with both of his and begins to sob with relief. Myrddin, standing aside watching the two men, hurries back over, places a hand on Much's shoulder, and calmly tells him, "He's not out of the woods yet." and once more bends over Robin and pours several more drops into Robin's eyes causing him to almost instantly jerk awake. _

_After Much has calmed his brother again, Myrddin holds up the vial of clear liquid and tells Much urgently, "You must keep him awake with this until he remains so all day on his own. I have one more vial and will make more, but this __**must**__ be done or he __**will**__ die." Myrddin looks at Robin sternly and tells him, "Robin, this is important, when you feel the urge to sleep squeeze your brother's hand, or do something so he can administer the drops so you do not. You've done this before for him, and now it is imperative that you allow him to do this for you. Do you understand?" Robin barely nods, but blinks to let him know._

_Through the remainder of the day and all that night Much sits at his brother's side talking to him and administering the drops every time Robin squeezes his hand until he stays awake for an entire day. Much and Myrddin then allow Robin to drift off to a natural slumber but just before he does he grins and whispers to Much, "You saved my life once more… Thank you."_

_While Robin is asleep, Much carries his brother to a large thick pallet in the back of the cave where it's cool and dark. He then lies on his side facing his brother so he can hear him breathe and places his hand on his chest before falling asleep himself._

* * *

Much wipes his eyes with his sleeve then gazes at the scar on his left palm, and once again spins the simple gold and silver band on his finger.

His thoughts flow through his life from when he and his best friend had met, becoming his servant, through their time in the Holy Land, their return to Locksley and becoming outlaws, the first kiss he shared with Eve, the destruction of Nottingham castle, the return of justice to the land, and through the events of this day.

He weeps as his thoughts drift back to the evening after he had recovered from when his brother had shot him and they had wandered far away into the forest from the rest of the gang to explore their newly found ability of connecting their minds. He remembers when they had clasped their scarred hands together it was as if the sun had exploded in their minds and absolutely nothing could be held back. Even his normally reserved master had wept along with him from the feeling of pure mutual love and respect. They had found that words were wholly inadequate to describe the permanent bond that they share.

Such is the intensity of the memory that he forgets to restrain the images, thoughts, and emotion and quickly looks down at the manor and watches as his brother, dressed in his noble wedding finery, staggers to the door and steadies himself against the frame. Robin looks up the hill in his brother's direction and begins walking towards him. Shortly he hears him asking, _'Much, what's wrong?' _

Much doesn't respond knowing that his brother will soon be with him, so he dries his eyes, collects himself, and sooner than expected he hears his brother's footsteps striding towards him through the shrubs and grass.

Robin takes his place next to him and again asks concerned, "What's wrong?"

Much, trying to sound calm, counters with, "What do you mean?"

Robin tells him, "You let your thoughts slip through, and your eyes are so red that I know there is something troubling you. You could never keep anything from me anyway."

Much sighs, unconsciously spins the band on his finger, and tries to explain, "It's just that what I have long feared has happened. You're married to Marian and will be sending me away."

Before Robin can reply Much sobs, "And I don't want to. I want to go back to like it was before! Just you and me! We were best friends, a team, and we talked. Now where is it? It's gone!" Much then looks at his brother and says, "I know we're married to the women we love, but it's just not the same!"

Robin looks at his best friend and tells him, "Much, I know how you feel as I feel the same way. I've already been up here thinking about our future." Robin points over to a spot of crushed grass where he had previously sat.

Robin turns back to his best friend and says, "Much, we are still best friends and as you well know one can have only one best friend. You should also know that what we have between us has not changed nor can it, ever." Robin sighs understanding that this time no mere words or thoughts can ease his brother's torment and remembers that when they clasp their scarred hands together their minds combine withholding nothing from each other, but he also remembers the pain involved and looks at the scar on the palm of his right hand.

Robin looks at Much and holds up his right hand. Much looks at him cautiously remembering the same circumstances and asks, "Are you sure?" Robin looks his brother in his eyes, nods his head, and they strongly clasp hands. They then grasp each other by the shoulder to stabilize themselves, and open their minds as they had not done for so many years and close their eyes.

Once again, an intense brightness explodes as their minds combine all their thoughts, memories, and emotions. Back inside Locksley Manor among the brightly colored decorations, tables overloaded with food, drink, and delicacies for the attending guests, Marian and Eve stop what they are doing and gently place their hand to their breasts nearly swooning from the unexpected spillover from their husband's mental connection.

Marian and Eve find each other from the opposite sides of the room and exchange looks of understanding, acknowledging that the bond which exists between their two husbands will always be greater than the love that they have for them, but even then, they feel comforted by the pure everlasting love that their men have for them.

On the hillside, the only thing that keeps the twins from collapsing is their co-joined hands and their bracing on each other's shoulders until the melding is complete. The two men sway mildly as their eyes gradually open coming back to their senses. As they slowly release their grip, their hands remain as one and they realize that as before their wounds have once again tried to bond together as though they are a single person.

They look at each other and grit their teeth as they slowly peel their hands apart. Blood flows freely down their arms dripping off their elbows pooling on the dry ground between them. Much removes two pieces of white cloth from his pockets, and while Much wraps his brother's hand Robin quietly tells him, "As you now know, I do not want to be separated from you any more than you do."

As Robin binds his brother's hand, Much tells him sadly, "I didn't think you still cared." Robin smiles and replies, "I know Much, and I'm sorry that I do not tell you as often as you would like that I love you as much as you love me."

Much, relieved that his best friend feels the same as he does, quietly asks, "So what shall we do?"

Robin ties off the bandage and looks back towards the manor. In the silence, they can hear laughter and bits of conversation from inside drifting up to them on the wind. Robin, without turning his head, tells him, "We now have our wives to consider and families to start, me here at Locksley with Marian and you at Bonchurch with Eve, but I'm sure we will work something out. We need to always remember that we have our gift that no one can ever take away. So in the end, we can never be truly apart."

Robin chuckles, "Remember when you left me and I came after you?" Much grins crookedly and nods. Robin continues, "Remember how far away you were and we could still hear each other?" Much nods again and says, "I understand. No matter how far away we are, we are never apart." Robin claps his brother on his upper arm and tells him, "Come on, we really need to be getting back before our wives come searching for us."

Robin levers himself up then offers his wrapped hand to his brother and helps him to his feet, and together they descend the hill returning to the manor and the festivities within.

* * *

When Robin and Much enter the manor, their wives make their way over, embrace and kiss them deeply causing a round of gasps from the women and cheers from the men. After they release their husbands they lead their men with their arms around each other to an unoccupied room.

Their wives gaze lovingly into their husband's eyes, each taking her man's hands in her own. Eve is the first to speak, "We felt your love for us and each other when the two of you were outside and we just want to let you know that we'll work something out. Calm your fears, you won't have to be apart." Marian grins and adds, "For now. Eventually we'll need to start our families. But even then we will never keep the two of you apart." The two women once more embrace and kiss their new husbands with the same deep love and affection that they had felt from them earlier on.

Eve, feeling the bandages on her husband's hands, looks down at them and gasps causing Marian to look at Robin's as well and together they exclaim, "What happened?" The two men shrug and say, "It's nothing." They look at each other and laugh then Robin continues, "Our scars bond together whenever we clasp hands and combine our thoughts."

Before either man can protest Marian calls out for her servant, "Susan!" When she appears, Marian instructs her, "Go get the physician from the other room... And hurry!" Robin quickly halts Susan and tells her, "Bring Djaq." Susan, having seen the bandages on the Lords hands scurries off to get their trusted physician. After a short pause, Djaq, followed by her husband Will, enters the room.

Marian and Eve hold up their men's bandaged hands for Djaq to see. Djaq takes one in each hand, looks up at their faces and receives almost the same crooked 'apologetic' grin from both. Djaq shakes her head and tells her husband, "Will, go get my kit, but don't say anything about as to why, we don't want a room full of people." Will nods and calmly walks out the door.

The King comes in and heartily says, "You've been away too long." He sees the bloody bandages on the two friend's hands and asks, "Have you two been fighting again?" The brothers laugh and together say, "No. Just being brothers." The King laughs and gives them a questioning look but does not pursue their answer.

Will returns with his wife's kit and Djaq tells the injured men, "Sit down over at the table and hold your hands out." The brothers know better than to protest and take their places on the bench on the other side of the long wooden table placing their hands on the table palms up. Marian places a deep silver platter under her husband's hand so as not to stain the table with blood. Everyone present watches as Djaq cuts the knot off Robin's bandage then slowly unwraps it, the last two layers tugging wound causing the wound to bleed once more, and Robin to grit his teeth in response.

Djaq cleans the wound and applies a pain killing and healing salve that their friend Myrddin had created on it then re-wraps his hand with a thick clean white bandage. Once done she moves the platter under Much's hand and repeats the procedure. After she is finished, she tells them, "Well, now you'll have something to talk about instead of leaving your own party." All those present laugh at her humor and the King says, "True enough. Later you must tell me how you both got those wounds. I have noticed that they parallel each other, but for now, shall we now join the rest of the guests?" The King laughs and says, "That apothecary you invited is the most interesting man I've ever met." Much and Robin laugh and Much says, "You have no idea." They rise, take their wife's arms in theirs, and follow the King out into the main room to the hails of the guests.

* * *

As the day progresses, Much and Robin tend to stay close to each other as their wives mingle with the rest of the well wishers. The brothers wander off again bored with parties preferring to be alone and are soon standing by themselves in the kitchen eating bits of food left over from the preparation of the trays when the King enters with his servant George and exclaims, "HA! Found you! I Knew that sooner or later you'd wander off again, and knowing Much, to where the food is." He then turns to George and nods. His personal servant bows and leaves the kitchen.

Much asks curiously, "Your servant George, how long has he been with you?" The King laughs and says, "Like the two of you. From birth. But as you found out that you are brothers, we are not. However, he has been a free man since we were twenty but prefers to stay with me. I don't know what I would do without him. It's like being in two places at once." The King chuckles, leans over to them, and whispers, "I think it's because of the perks." Robin and Much look at him and shake their heads. The King then says, "I know."

When George walks through the kitchen door, the King smiles broadly and says, "There is someone that I think you'd like to meet." He nods to George who in turn nods out the door and in walks a beautiful young woman of regal bearing and a small blond boy. The men gasp, bow and exclaim, "Your Highness!"

After five years when Princess Alyssa's eyes once more fall on her first love, she runs over to him, wraps him in her arms, and kisses him affectionately. Much returns her kiss and embrace, then when they separate he lovingly whispers, "My Alyssa…"

When he hears the snickering from the men surrounding him he stutters, "Uh, I mean, Your Majesty." Lady Alyssa laughs gaily. Much then says, "I never thought I would see you again. I've missed you so much." Princess Alyssa replies, "As I have missed you… I have someone who I would like you to meet." and looks down at her side and places her hand on the head of the young boy.

Much crouches down, holds out his hand, smiles warmly and says, "Hello, my name is Much, and what is yours?" The small blond boy holds his hand out to Much and excitedly replies, "That's my name too!" Much joyfully says, "You have the same name as I do! Pleased to meet you Much." He stands up and looks at Alyssa's smiling face. He pauses, sees his brother's shocked expression, then the King's proud broad grin, then back at little Much. Recognizing himself in the little boy's face he gasps as he turns his attention back to her Majesty and stutters, "He's… He's…?" Princess Alyssa gently presses her soft hand against his bearded cheek, smiles, and fondly says, "Yes, Much." Much, with tears of joy, bends over, lifts the young boy up, hugs him tightly, and whispers, "Much…" The tender love and emotions he feels while embracing his young son are impossible to relate by mere words as his son wraps his arms around his neck and holds him tight.

Those around him remain quiet giving father and son their moment as the older Much earnestly embraces the younger one. After what seems like eternity, Much releases his tight grip, but remains holding his son, wipes his eyes and murmurs very quietly, "My son." Alyssa smiles quietly and nods. Much looks at his son, then those around him, and finally his gaze rests on the Princess and asks, "How?" His question gathers chuckles from those around him and the Princess replies, "I think you know how." The laugher spreads and after it fades Much, exasperated, says, "No, I mean, I just got married." Princess Alyssa tells him, "So am I, and this is my husband's son." Much gazes once more at the boy he is holding, nods and says, "Yes, I understand."

Robin steps over so he can look at the small lad, extends his hand, and says, "Hello Much, I'm…" The little boy exclaims, "You're Robin Hood!" and reaches into his jerkin taking out a small, wooden amulet with Robin Hood's symbol crudely scratched on it and cheerfully shows it to him. Then says proudly, "My mummy says that Uncle Much is Robin Hood's best friend and is an important member of his gang! Can I be a member of your gang too?"

Robin cheerfully tells him, "Of course! And I am your Uncle as well for he is my brother." Robin takes the wooden tag from around his own neck and exchanges it for the one around Much's son to the small boy's delight. Little Much exclaims, "Look mummy! I really am a member of Robin Hood's gang!" The little boy squirms enough so that Much has to put him down and he excitedly dashes out the kitchen door.

They watch as the young boy runs full speed out the door and Much asks, "Where's he going?" Princess Alyssa replies, "To show off the tag to the other children of course." Much, watching his son run out then realizes his situation and nervously looks at the King, drops to his knees, and sorrowfully exclaims, "Your Majesty! I humbly request your forgiveness. It was never my intent…" The King places his hands under Much's arms lifting him back up and tells him seriously, "Much, I knew of your relations with my daughter almost from the start and I often talked at great length with her about you before she departed. At that time you were only a servant, but due to your character and your bravery, I allowed my daughter to continue her relationship with you, and I was right having done so."

Robin places his hand on his brother's shoulder and remains at his side listening to their exchange. Princess Alyssa says, "Much, you've done nothing wrong. You were what I needed at that time in my life and helped me to see just how much of an arrogant child I was." The princess steps up and turns Much's head to look at her and says, "You were the first man I ever gave myself to and the only one I ever truly loved. It broke my heart when father said that I could never marry you, so I had to leave before you could ask. If anyone needs forgiveness, it is I for falling in love with such a kind, gentle, and loving soul then abandoning you."

Princess Alyssa takes his hand and continues, "When I returned to England, I married Lord Hampton, and months later bore a son. When I looked at him I saw you in his face and instantly knew who his true father was, and since my father has no male heir at this time, our son is next in line to be King of England."

Robin pats his brother on his back then once again rests his hand on his shoulder. Much nervously asks, "What of my marriage to Eve? What do I tell her?" Worried, he desperately thinks to his brother, _'I didn't know I had a son. What am I going to do?'_ Robin mentally laughs back, _'I'm the one that you get upset at because the women are always attracted to me and you're the one that ends up with a son. Go figure.' _Much's face turns red and he half-heartedly elbows his brother in the abs. Robin then says, "But I do like your son."

Princess Alyssa replies, "When Eve and Marian see our son they will know who his father is, and when they ask, I must tell them the truth, and Much, you must do so as well. I know you. You are bad at lying." Robin glances at his brother then asks the Princess, "Does your son know?" The Princess shakes her head and says, "No, but he is a very smart child and I'm sure that one look at you and he will. If he doesn't already."

Much nods, embraces the Princess and kisses her for the last time in remembrance of what they once had. When they part, the Princess steps over, hugs her father, and then regally walks out the kitchen door to find her son.

Much turns to the King and starts to speak but the King holds up his hand and says, "Much, you do not have to say a word. You helped transform my daughter into the Princess that I always knew she could be and provided me with a male heir. For that alone I am grateful to you, and if there is anything that either of you ever need, do not hesitate to ask." The King claps Much and Robin on their shoulders then just before he strides out the door he turns and says, "In fact, I have need of your services once more and can use your unique abilities. I trust that your skills with a sword and bow have not waned… Have you ever been to France?" The King grins and returns to the party leaving the brothers alone once more.

After a moment, Robin looks at his brother and says, "Well, that was interesting." Much jerks his head around and gives his brother an ironic look and they both nervously laugh with relief leaning heavily up against the sturdy wooden kitchen table for support. After their nervous laughter fades, Much asks, "What do I tell Eve?" Robin thinks for a while then replies, "The truth. You're not a good liar." Much nods and together they return to the party.

When they enter the main hall they search for their wives among the gathered guests and find them in the far corner talking with the Princess. The brothers glance at each other then slowly make their way over to their wives while talking with the guests and watching out for the children playing Robin Hood. When they arrive, Much sees Marian holding his son's hand and swallows hard. Marian smiles and nods to the little boy asking them, "Have you met the Princess Alyssa's son?" Still smiling as she looks down at the child who is proudly displaying the wooden tag that Robin has just given him on the outside of his jerkin. Marian looks back up and says sweetly, "His name is Much." and looks directly at Much then at her husband.

The brothers glance at each other and think, _'Oh shit!'_


	2. Chapter 2

A New Life Chapter 2

* * *

Eve, looking fondly at the child reaches out and strokes the boy's hair and says, "He's such a darling little boy isn't he? Such beautiful soft blond hair and hazel eyes." Robin and Much reply at the same time, "Yes." Eve, smiling, looks warmly at her husband and continues, "I hope our sons will look just as endearing." Princess Alyssa replies warmly, "Oh I'm sure they will. You both have such strong, noble, and handsome husbands." An inconvenient silence descends on the group until Princess Alyssa says, "Much, I was just telling them how I met you and Robin in the Holy Land and was so impressed by your character and swordsmanship that I named my son after you."

Much blushes and Robin looks over at his wife who gives him an ironic look. Robin, hoping to steer the conversation in another direction, tells them, "The King wants us to move to London and attend him at court." Marian exclaims, "Attend the King at court?" Eve looks at Marian, then at her husband and asks, "At court? With the other Lords and Ladies?" Much nods, and says, "Yes, he has need of us once more, and asked if we had ever been to France." Eve's eyes open wide and she whispers, "France…"

Will and Djaq walk up and Will asks, "You? At court?" Marian smiles and proudly says, "Yes, the King has need of our husband's services once more." Will nods and takes his wife's hand. Marian realizes that they are waiting and says, "Please allow me to introduce you to her Majesty, the Princess Alyssa and her son Much." She turns to face the Princes and graciously says, "Princess Alyssa, may I present the new Sheriff of Nottingham, Will Scarlet and his wife Djaq." Djaq curtsies as Will bows. Will glances, then stares, at little Much and asks, "His name is Much?" He pauses then whispers to his wife, "He looks just like…" Djaq elbows him in the ribs cutting him off, holds her hand out to the young boy and says, "Pleased to meet you Much. I see that you have one of Robin Hood's tags." The boy proudly holds it out for all to see and exclaims, "Robin Hood himself gave it to me and I'm a member of his gang!" He smiles brightly at Robin. Djaq then tells the lad, "Well then, when I tell you, yell out as loud as you can, 'We are Robin Hood!' Okay?" Little Much nods vigorously. Robin joyfully picks up the young prince, swings him around, and calls out to the gathered guests, "May I present the newest member of Robin Hood's gang! Prince Much!" To this the guests call out, "Hail Prince Much!"

Djaq then looks at Much and says, "Ready? The original gang and little Much, as loud as he can, all punch the sky calling out, "We are Robin Hood!" The guests, servants, guards, and even King Richard, quickly respond with, "We are Robin Hood!" followed by loud cheers.

Robin smiles at the joyfully laughing young Much, rubs his head, then puts him back down. The young Prince runs over and grabs ahold of Much's hand and smiles up at him. Much cannot help but lovingly smile at his son and squeezes his hand. Much looking at his son says, "Come on Much, I want to show you some place special." Little Much replies, "Okay Much!" and snickers. Much looks hopefully at Robin who nods, and follows the two out of the manor.

As they leave, Allan looks between Much and the boy, leans over and whispers to Little John, "The lad looks just like Much, don't you think?" Little John, grins mischievously, and nudges Allan. Allan continues, "And I thought he had eyes only for Robin." Little John, exasperated by Allan's constant innuendos, tells him, "Allan, that's because they have been with each other all their lives and through life and death together. See how one is always there for the other? Much just didn't hide his affection like Robin does." Little John pauses then tells Allan, "And there is nothing wrong with that." Allan nods and says, "Aye, you're right. Much has always been open about how much he loves Robin, but Robin has always made sure no one was looking before he showed any affection for Much until after he found out that they were brothers. It was almost as if it was finally acceptable to show just how much he cares about him."

* * *

After their husbands have left with the youngest member of the gang, Eve looks at the Princess and says sweetly, "Your son looks so much like my husband, doesn't he?" Marian and Eve look at the princess who sighs and says, "Eve, Marian, I knew coming here was a bad idea, but I had to bring him to meet his true father. May I explain?" Eve nods and together with Marian, they calmly make their way to another room.

Once away from inquisitive ears, Princess Alyssa clasps her hands in front of her and tells them, "Yes Eve, as you suspect, he is Much's son." The Princess looks at both Eve and Marian then continues, "However, before you judge him or me, may I just say that Much is the most thoughtful and loving man I have ever met. He was the only man I ever slept with until my husband, he is my first true love, and helped me to find who I truly am and I desperately wanted to marry him, but my father forbid it since he was only a servant." Princess Alyssa sighs, wipes her eyes, and says tenderly, "And I still love him more deeply than I can say."

Marian and Eve nod remembering Matilda's story of how their husbands were separated at birth all because of what the Nobility might think. Eve replies, "Your Majesty, while I am deeply hurt to find out only now that I am not his first love and that he already has a son with you. But the love that the two of you shared was before I knew him and I would never wish to despoil your memory in any way. But your Majesty, if I may ask, what is your intentions regarding _my_ husband?"

Princess Alyssa gently places her hand on Eve's arm and replies, "Eve, he is now your husband and yours alone. I have my memories of our time together in a son fathered by him, but now I am married to a fine man whom I love dearly and the Lord willing, I will bear another son by him." Eve asks, "And if our husbands do obey the King's request to attend him at court?" Princess Alyssa gently laughs and says, "Then your Much will be able to be with my Much as he grows up. However, his son, and those at court, will only know Lord Much and Lord Robin as his uncles. I believe that they will like that."

Eve looks at Marian who nods once and says, "I believe they would. Eve, I trust her. I've known Much for as long as I have known Robin and of the two he is the most loyal. As he is now your husband I can truthfully say that he will never stray." Marian then looks at the Princess and says, "No matter the temptation."

The women hug each other and Alyssa says, "Looks like I have found two new friends." They laugh once more and Marian says, "Let's go find our husbands before they can get themselves into anymore trouble."

* * *

As they make their way to the door Djaq asks, "May I join you?" Marian nods and Djaq follows them outside. The sun is beginning to set as they exit the manor and look around courtyard. When they don't see their husbands Eve calls out, "Much!" When there is no response Djaq exclaims, "I know where they are." and points up the hill outside of town. Djaq, Marian, and Eve lift the hems of their gowns and slowly walk through town and up the hill.

The Princess pauses for a moment as she watches her new found friends walking up the hill in their wedding gowns, looks at her expensive dress, shrugs, lifts up the hem and follows. The ladies follow Djaq and eventually come upon their men and little Much in a small glade with short grass, but void of shrubs. Just as they approach, Robin releases his arrow, and it lands dead center of the apple his brother is patiently holding next to him. Little Much runs joyfully up to his father who hands him the arrow with the apple on it. Little Much laughs, takes a big bite out of the apple, and joyfully runs back to Robin followed by his smiling father.

Little Much exclaims, "Uncle Robin! Do it again! Do it again!" Robin picks up the little boy, hugs him tightly, and tells him, "Okay, once more… Much!" Their attention is abruptly drawn away by three sharp gasps from behind them and little Much exclaiming, "Mummy!" Robin lowers little Much to the grass and the young lad runs to her waving the arrow and apple in his small hand and cries, "Did you see that? Uncle Robin shot an arrow through the apple that Uncle Much was holding! See?" Princess Alyssa, shocked but trying to hide it, nervously tells her son, "Yes I saw that. But it's getting late and we need to get back to Nottingham." Little Much decries, "Aw mummy! Can't I stay with them? Pleeeease?" and runs over tightly wrapping his small arms around Much's leg and looks up at him pleadingly.

Much tells the little boy, "We need to do what your mum says." The Princess tells him, "Not this time, we need to go back to Nottingham with your grandfather." Much looks down at his son and says, "Sorry Much, we need to get back." Young Much stomps towards his mother disappointed, "Aw mummy! We were just starting to have fun! Uncle Much was going to show me how to fight with his sword! Have you seen it? Its pretty." and kicks a small rock down the hill. Eve, Marian, and the Princess give the brothers a dismayed look to which they look back properly abashed. But mentally they think, _'Oops' _and grin after the ladies have looked away.

* * *

As they walk back to the manor Eve takes her husband's hand and they fall behind the rest. Eve sighs and tells him, "The Princess and I talked and I want to know…. Do you still love her?" Much stops and turns her to face him, takes both of her hands in his and replies, "Eve, I will never lie to you, yes, I still love her." Eve looks down and tears begin to fall. Much gently lifts her head to look at him once more and says, "I loved her enough to have a son with her but I married you, and I love you more. What is past is past. Even if she was not married, I am now your husband and no matter what, I will be faithful and true to you." Eve smiles as Much takes a piece of cloth from his pocket and gently dries her tears. He then asks, "And how do you feel?" Eve places her hand gently to his cheek and tells him, "I felt your love for me earlier so I know you speak true and I love you more than you can know, and God willing, I will bare you more sons."

Much wraps his arms around her and passionately kisses her, then takes her by the hand and once more they descend the hill following the others. Eve says, "And when you and your brother feel comfortable with being apart, we can begin." Much smiles and asks, "Why wait? I know Robin will not." Eve smiles and looks up at him and asks, "Then maybe tonight?" Much watches as his brother turns his head and gives him a cheeky grin, winks, turns back, and kisses Marian. Much reaches over and kisses his own wife and says, "Why not." When he looks up, he just catches his brother turning his head away.

When they return to the party it's time for the guests to depart and they queue up at the door with the King to say goodbye to the gathered guests. When Allan and Little John greet the King they once more thank him for their pardons. The King stops them, places a hand on their shoulders and says, "And I thank you for keeping Robin and Much alive." Allan glances at Little John, the King catches the look and covertly says, "One day you both must come to court and regale me with their adventures as I'm sure they both were a headstrong lot." They laugh and Little John replies, "That's putting it mildly." From behind them they hear the brothers call out, "Watch it!"

After the other guests have departed, those left exit to the courtyard. Will stands next to his wife at the King's carriage with the newly weds, and surrounded by the King's guardsmen, Young Much runs over and holds up his hands to Robin who picks him up and hugs him. When he puts him back down, he steps over to Much and holds his hands up as well. Much picks up his son and hugs him tightly. Will, standing next to Much, pats the young Much on the back as Lord Much hugs his son once more then places his son into the waiting carriage and turns back to the King and his daughter. Robin hugs the Princess followed by Much and their wives, and Much helps her into the carriage.

The King kisses Marian's then Eve's hand and addresses the newly wedded couples, "I will be in Nottingham for the next month discussing business with Sheriff Scarlet and his wife. Discuss my offer with your wives and if you are so inclined to come back to London with me, be in Nottingham within the week." Much asks, "And the Princess?" The King chuckles and tells him, "She is must return to London and will be leaving on the morrow with her son." Much nods and gently squeezes Eve's hand.

Robin tells the King, "We have only just recovered our lands and title and need to spend some time here. But we will discuss it." The King nods and steps into the carriage. The men bow as the ladies curtsy and the King signals the driver to leave. They watch the carriage until it rumbles out of sight around the heavily treed corner and the last guardsmen disappear from sight.

The Sheriff's carriage pulls up to the waiting couples and Will holds Djaq's hand as she enters then climbs in afterwards. Just after he closes the door, he looks out and asks, "Much, I have to know. Is Much your son?" Much grins and says, "Yes." Will nods and replies, "Good looking boy. I hope he turns out just like you." Much replies, "Thank you Will." Will leans back and thumps the top of the carriage and they depart.

* * *

The newly weds remain watching as their carriage too disappears then one after another enter the manor.

Once inside the candle lit hall, Much and Robin kiss their wives and Robin says, "Well, this has truly been a wedding to remember." Marian asks Much and Eve, "And how are the two of you?" Eve and Much look at one another, Much takes her hand, kisses her, and replies, "Eve knows that I love her, and suggests we have our own son." Robin takes Marian's hand in his own and says, "Marian?" Marian smiles, kisses her husband once more and leads him by his hand up the stairs and to their room followed by Eve and her husband. Before Robin closes the door to their room, he clasps his brother's bandaged hand in his own and they grin for a moment. They release hands and Eve leads her husband to their own room and closes the door behind them for the night.

The night is filled with love and the sounds of a new life stretching out before them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FIN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
